Wrecks
Wrecks refer to beaters (run down versions of cars that still drive with less performance), or burnt out cars found around the maps of all the games. History Wrecks have been featured in certain forms beginning GTA III, where scrapped cars and school buses of unknown origins are scattered in various junkyards; GTA III's scrapped vehicle are also featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, although such wrecks may also be sighted in a wider range of locations. The first known drivable vehicle to appear as a wrecked prop is the Walton in GTA San Andreas, where a rusting Walton is present in rural San Andreas. GTA IV would later see the vast majority of wrecks based on existing vehicles in the game. The GTA series has not traditionally featured working cars in dilapidated form until GTA San Andreas. Earlier signs of such vehicles are primarily present in GTA III's Hoods Rumpo XL and GTA Vice City's Gang Burrito (variants of the Rumpo and Burrito, respectively). Both vehicles, which are essentially variants of commercial vehicles, feature multicolored body panels and paint jobs, as well as graffiti on their sides, but they are both superior in performance over the vehicles they are based on. GTA San Andreas was the first game to evidently feature standard cars in run down appearances. The Clover and Tampa appear with mismatched body paneling, the Tampa itself depicting a lopsided license plates. In addition, damaged variants of the Glendale and Sadler are scattered throughout rural San Andreas, with their body panels dented and irrepairable. GTA San Andreas' approach to the depiction of dilapidated vehicles was further refined in GTA IV, where up to four cars are designed with normal and dilapidated appearances. Beaters This section links to all articles about cars that have beater versions. These cars are old and rusted, but still drivable, besides some performance issues. In San Andreas, these are actually separate vehicles to their usual counterparts in the game's code, explaining why they cannot be repaired or modified. *Glendale (GTA San Andreas) *Sadler (GTA San Andreas) *Clover (GTA San Andreas) *Tampa (GTA San Andreas) *Hellenbach GT (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Vigero (GTA IV) *Emperor (GTA IV) *Sabre (GTA IV) *Esperanto (Roman's Taxi) (GTA IV) *Regina (GTA TLaD) Wrecks This section links to all articles about cars that can be found burnt out or rusting in various locations. * School Bus * Walton (GTA San Andreas) * Hotknife (GTA San Andreas) * Admiral (GTA IV) * Blista Compact (GTA IV) * Faction (GTA IV) * A beta Merit (GTA IV) * Mule (GTA IV) * Peyote (GTA IV) * Rancher (pickup) (GTA IV) * Speedo (GTA IV) * Voodoo (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Elegant from GTA San Andreas (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Burrito but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Pony but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Idaho (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories) * An unknown pickup truck wreck (GTA IV) {|class="wikitable" !Image !Name !Description |- | |Mafia Sentinel wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. It seems to have a lighter color than a regular Mafia Sentinel. |- | |Enforcer wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. |- | |Idaho wreck |An Idaho looking wreck, seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Resembles the Hachura, the Idaho Beta |- | |Roofless wreck |A roofless version of the Idaho, possibly an old convertable. Seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. |- | |Reefer wreck |A wreck seen under the bridge linking Prawn Island, and Downtown Vice City. |- | |Walton wreck |A wreck of the Walton seen outside Catalina's house. |- | |Voodoo wrecks |Two Voodoo wrecks (strangely resemble wrecks found strewn around the junkyard in the Manhunt videogame; another game made by Rockstar Games) seen behind Angel Pine Junkyard, Whetstone. Can also be seen at Phil’s Place and Vice City Junkyard, Vice City. |- | |School Bus wreck |School Bus Wrecks from Grand Theft Auto III. Can be found in the junkyard. Also seen in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |- | |Hotknife wreck |A wrecked and rusty Hotknife, seen in the Loco Low Co. garage. It is possible it is placed there to be build into a Rat Rod |- | |Andromada wreck. |Numerous wrecks can be seen at Verdant Meadows. The plane is roughly the same size as the Andromada, but features a different tailfin design. |- | |Glendale |A beater version of the Glendale (internally named GLENSHIT); similar to that of the "Ghost Cars" found around the badlands. |- | |Sadler |A beater version of the Sadler. Internally named SADLSHIT. |- | |Blista Compact wreck |A wreck of a Blista Compact in GTA4 |- | |Police Cruiser wreck |A wreck of a Police Cruiser in Ballad of Gay Tony (internally named POLICEW). Originally meant to be driven, but was cut from the final version of the game. Can be spawned using modifications or hacks. Category:Vehicles